


With You, I Wanna

by MoonShadow269



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Condoms (if you squint), Confident Sebastian, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Edging, Elliot is Overwhelmed, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Idiot Couples, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Romantic Elliot, Safewords, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Very brief handjob (i am so sorry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShadow269/pseuds/MoonShadow269
Summary: Drabble fics of farmers with their spouses/partners. Consensual, fluffy, and loving moments captured in the contexts of established relationships.
Relationships: Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 305





	1. U Make Me Wanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want your gaze dripping down my skin.

The rise and fall of her chest was mesmerizing. He shifted his hips and listened to her gasp, watching her strain to keep her eyes on him as she turned her face away. Sebastian dipped his head and ran the tip of his nose along her cheek until he was nuzzling the skin just below her jaw. She let out a soft murmur and he felt her legs ever so slightly tighten around his waist.

She was velvety smooth around him. He pressed himself into her and slowly ground his hips in a small circle. Sparks of electricity flew up between them and she whimpered, her back bowing as his skin rasped against hers. He repeated the motion and watched, fixated, as a sob left her throat and she buried the side of her face into a pillow.

He nudged her with his nose and she turned to face him. A deep, gnawing hunger filled his veins at the desire glittering in her dark eyes. “How are we doing?” he whispered, leaning down the press their foreheads together. “Stoplight?”

The next breath she took stuttered and she raised her hips to grind down on him. “Blue,” she gasped when pleasure shot through them both.

He rubbed their noses together. “Yeah?”

She tightened around him with a whimper. Sebastian felt a crooked smile tug on his lips when she shot him a half-hearted glare. “Sebby,” she whined, wrapping a hand around his upper arm.

They were close, so very close like this. He was down on his elbows, forearms planted around her head, their hips glued together. Even the slightest shift was passed down from one person to the other and it was difficult not to get dizzy from the pleasure.

Sebastian lifted his head and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was twelve twenty—they had been at this for half an hour. Every time that he felt like he was teetering on the edge, he would withdraw and close a hand around himself to stave off his inevitable climax. Her walls tightened as a reflex each time he sat back on his heels, and Sebastian would watch her catch her breath while he coaxed himself away from the brink of an orgasm.

He would never let her relax too much, so even if he wasn’t ready to continue, he would tease her with his fingers. A rough, downward stroke on her clitoris always had her grasping desperately at the sheets. Sometimes, if she was particularly close to finishing, he would tap on her softly and smile when she drew up her knees to hide from his touch. She had yet to fully close herself off from him or tell him, “Red”, so he would just wait until her impatience got the best of her and her legs would spread in a silent plea for his attention.

She tightened around him to grab his attention and he bit his lip in response to the blinding flash of pleasure that cut through his thoughts. “Sorry,” he murmured, brushing a kiss against her mouth. “I was just thinking about how long it’s been since we’ve done something like this.”

The furrow of her brow softened and she chuckled. “I can’t let you convince me to take it easy everyday,” she whispered, wrinkling her nose playfully at him. “You’re the one who always tells me to go make some money.”

“Well, it looks like raising two kids wasn’t as expensive as I thought it was,” he whispered back, nuzzling her cheek. “Not when your wife brings home gemstones and sells dozens of expensive things every day. That, and I’m starting to bring home a bit of money now that my game is getting a little more popular.”

“Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?” She kissed him gently. “I’m so glad you were able to do something you love.”

Her words filled his heart with warmth, but the sweet affection he felt quickly turned into something darker, more erotic. “I see what you’re doing,” he huffed, twisting his hips and making her squeak at the sudden movement. “You’re trying to distract me so you can get your feet on solid ground again.”

The bite of her fingernails into his skin stung at first, but pressure made him press more deeply into her. “You’re not fair,” she whimpered when he drew back and thrust into her again. “You’re not giving me any time to breathe.”

“Hmm?” He felt his bones shiver when she tightened around him. “I thought you liked it when I teased you like this.”

“Humming and hawing,” she grumbled. “Asking me questions like that.”

“You love it, baby.” She whimpered and her fingers tightened around his upper arm again. “Letting me play with you like this. Calling you sweet names, playing oblivious, edging you.” He kissed along her jawline and ground deeply into her. “You’re soaking.”

She threw her head back with a gasp. “Sebby,” she pleaded, eyes glazing over with pleasure. “ _I can’t_.”

There it was, the two words that told him how far he had driven her. “You can’t?” he echoed softly into her ear. She flinched around him and her back arched as she tightened around him.

“No,” she breathed.

He nuzzled her again. “ _No_?” She let out a wordless cry and convulsed around him. He was almost blinded by the pleasure and grit his teeth to ride through the feeling. She whimpered and pressed her nose into the crook of his elbow when her body refused her the climax she so desperately wanted.

She was close, so terribly close. His finger barely skimmed her clitoris and she bowed into him with a soft whine. Sebastian glanced at the clock again. Twelve thirty-five.

He could play with her for longer—they’d gone a full two hours before. He could take her apart and put her back together as many times as he wanted. But he also wanted to see her fall apart in his arms and to lose himself in the midst of her pleasure.

Sebastian leaned onto his left elbow and cupped her face with his right hand. She nuzzled into it blindly, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to hold onto whatever kept her from her climax. He pressed their foreheads together and whispered, “Rowa.”

She opened her eyes a crack and he felt a deep, possessive hunger fill his veins. His wife was nestled between their bed and his body, hot and sweaty to the touch. Her hair, usually tousled from how she slept last night and the winds that blew through the valley, was messy because of the way she tossed her head back and dragged it back and forth across the pillow as pleasure overwhelmed every one of her senses. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and stifle the sounds that left her mouth, too used to keeping quiet during stolen moments.

His wife, who had a gentle smile for every person in the valley, wrecked and shivering in his embrace, desperate for his touch and his touch alone. Every part of her that she was embarrassed about, the moles that dotted her body to the stretch marks on her underarms, was laid bare before him. She, who was so content in their harmonious, egalitarian lifestyle, eagerly giving into him and bowing to his control.

Sometimes she turned the tables on him and held him down with the strength she earned from seasons of laborious farm work and dangerous spelunking missions deep into the mines. But most times she caved into him, hungering for the moments where he would pry control away from her anxious hands and take care of her with what little time they could find.

They were lucky that his mother had wanted to invite their children over for the weekend. They knew that Robin was more than willing to watch the kids for them, but it was embarrassing to ask for some moments together. He and Rowa were deeply private people and this reality was reflected in how platonic their touches were in public. They would lean their shoulders against each other and maybe even lace their fingers together, but they would do nothing more than a nuzzle when they were in the company of others. Even Maru would tease them and ask if they were really all that in love with each other, given that they wouldn’t press a kiss to each other’s cheeks even in the presence of family and close friends.

Asking for someone else to take care of the kids would’ve resulted in some teasing, since it meant the two of them were desperate for some kind of non-family-friendly intimacy. But since Robin herself had asked for the kids, they could at least comfort themselves with the illusion that no one would know what they would be up to in a large farmhouse all to themselves.

Rowa whimpered and Sebastian realized that he must’ve been shifting his hips mindlessly in his daze. He kissed the tip of her nose and returned to his previous position over her with both forearms planted around her head. “That’s it, baby,” he told her, pressing himself as deeply as he could and grinding tight circles into her. “Come for me.”

She let out a broken cry and Sebastian shuddered as she convulsed around him. “You’re squeezing me so sweetly,” he whispered and she threw her head back as pleasure enveloped her again. “That’s it, good girl. _Just like that_.”

Her eyes opened up a crack and she squinted up at him. “Sebby,” she sobbed, twisting her core against his.

That did it. His hips stuttered from the steady thrusts he had been using to coax her through her orgasm. He ducked his head next to her ear with a growl and she responded with a sharp cry. Her walls pulsated around him and somehow, in the middle of the blinding pleasure that overtook him, he found his voice again. “I’m cumming, baby. I’m gonna fill you up.”

Rowa threw her head to the side with a sob. Both of them knew he was wearing a condom, but his words were playing into the possessiveness that both of them desired of each other. So he pressed against her harder, his hips swiveling in tight circles that drove both of them insane.

Eventually, the pleasure was starting to border pain and Rowa’s hand was pressing against his abdomen to prevent him from thrusting forward again. He stopped moving his hips and she let out a blissful murmur when he pressed a kiss against the crook of her neck.

The two of them winced when he leaned forward to share a kiss with her. They were too overstimulated to enjoy the drag of his skin against hers, but he could tell that neither of them wanted to draw apart just yet. So he kissed her, lazily drawing gasps from her mouth and reveling in the feeling of fulfillment that pooled in his chest.

When he drew back, Rowa smiled shyly at him. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hey yourself.” She giggled when he pressed a flurry of kisses to the space between her nose and her cheek. “You feeling okay?”

She hummed contentedly. He kissed her and gently pulled his hips back. He had a careful hand around his softened shaft, determined to keep the condom in place until he had fully withdrawn. Rowa watched him tie the condom with sleepy eyes and she held out a hand to him after he tossed it into a nearby trash can. He wove their fingers together and let her pull him forward until he was half-lying on her.

He pressed their noses together and let out a soft sigh. “I missed you,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry,” she replied.

Even though her farm was booming and they had more money than they knew what to do with, Rowa still left early in the morning and returned late in the night. It was a habit she had gained after the first year she’d spent as a farmer, desperately scraping together whatever money she had to buy overpriced seeds from Pierre’s and counting coins to make sure she could afford tool upgrades.

From what Sebastian remembered, he hadn’t really seen her that much in the first year she had spent in Pelican Town. Aside from attending the seasonal festivities, Rowa hadn’t really become active in their community until her second year as a farmer. It wasn’t until her third year that he realized his growing crush on her was reciprocated, and even then, he hadn’t realized how much of a workaholic she was until he spent the night at her farmhouse and woke up to an empty bed.

Rowa had reduced her workload in the days that followed their wedding, but had gotten restless after a week of doing the bare minimum on her farm so that she could spend more time with him. Their honeymoon period had been unusually short, at least according to Demetrius (who had offered his opinion even when no one had asked for it), and while Sebastian had been somewhat relieved that he could retreat back into his introverted corner in her absence, a part of him had been worried that Rowa regretted their marriage.

Then he realized that she had a horrible habit of overworking herself and that she had been just as worried that she had ruined his dreams of leaving Pelican Town by proposing to him. That epiphany made it clear to both of them that their unfounded guilt towards each other was only going to fester if they didn’t take time to properly establish a line of communication and understanding between them. So they each inched out of their introverted minds and learned to bridge the gap that divided them.

“It’s okay,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I know you miss me too.”

Rowa’s eyes twinkled. “You’re such a sap, Sebastian.”

“You made me this way. I was happy being an emo kid living in his mom’s basement, but then you had to walk into my life with your stupid tuxedo print shirt and black sunglasses,” he joked.

“And now?”

“And now…” Sebastian scanned her face. She didn’t look particularly troubled, but her expression was a bit too solemn for his liking. “And now I’m a not-so-emo husband who plays dress up with his son and pretends to be a damsel in distress so that his daughter can play the hero.” He kissed the corner of Rowa’s mouth and chased after her when she tipped her head back to laugh.

“Right now, you aren’t. There’s no kids around.”

“Mmm, right now I’m the not-so-emo husband who wants to spend all of today and tomorrow rolling around in the sheets with his workaholic wife,” he said, nuzzling the back of her ear and nibbling on her earlobe. He was starting to grow hard again and Rowa’s hips twitched forward when he gently ground his erection into her thigh. Sebastian grinned when she shivered. “You?”

He felt a fire stir inside of him when her dark eyes dragged over him. “I’m thoroughly intrigued,” she whispered. He felt his breath catch when she easily switched their positions so that she was hovering over him.

“Well, aren’t you forward today,” he teased, shifting so that he was more comfortably settled between her thighs.

The determined gleam in her eye faded and she hesitated. “Sebastian,” she murmured, suddenly looking uncertain of herself.

Despite their familiarity with one another, his wife was still strangely neurotic when it came to sex. He knew she was just as eager, if not more so, to please rather than be pleased, but her worries of not making him feel satisfied was something that often stood in her way. But it didn’t particularly worry him; it just meant that he would get to chip away at until she was just as confident at making him climax as she was with taking on a horde of monsters in the skull caverns.

His hands were steady when he coaxed her forward and pressed a fresh condom into her palm. “Come on baby,” he whispered, shivering at the feather-light stroke of her fingers. “Why don’t you make me cum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing something explicit, but I hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable to those of you reading. (Also this was not beta-read because part of me is absolutely astonished that I was able to write something erotic and I'm much too embarrassed to ask anyone to check for grammar errors. Apologies for any errors in the story.) The next chapter is going to be between Elliot and his beloved farmer.
> 
> If I manage to think of any other moments between my other farmers and their spouses/partners, I'll be sure to update the tags and include them into this drabble collection. What's more likely to happen though, is more chapters about Sebastian and his farmer or Elliot and his farmer because...it's easier for me to think up of scenarios for them than for some of my other pairings.
> 
> Well, we'll see where the world takes us. Thanks again!


	2. Don't You Wanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions are always sappy in the movies, but I suppose they're not too far off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for Elliot's 14-heart event.

The muses themselves could not sing of a more beautiful man, Elliot thought as he gazed at his husband. Henna was a sight to behold: eyes half-lidded and eyebrows knitted as he concentrated on the stripping off the layers that divided them. Beads of sweat glistened on his temple as the air between them grew heavy with unspoken words and desires.

Elliot was quite the romantic, but he never could have imagined how fulfilling his return to Pelican Town would be. His train back was a little too early for him to expect a reunion at the station—Henna did have a farm to run and Elliot would’ve felt extremely guilty if his beloved had to cut down on sleep to welcome him back—so he had merely expected an affectionate, quiet greeting upon his arrival through the farmhouse door.

Instead, the sight of a sleep-disheveled Henna with his messy silver locks and rich chestnut skin had lit a flame in Elliot’s belly that burned away all of the tender words he had planned to say. The wordsmith found himself wordless, and with three, broad sweeping steps, he had abandoned his luggage on the front porch and dragged his husband onto the bed that had been half-empty for a week.

Elliot kissed his words into Henna’s skin and Henna let him. Their fingers fiddled with each other’s clothes until all they could feel was skin and suddenly, it was like they were newly wedded again. They devoured each other under the warm gaze of the sun, eager to reaffirm the love they had made apparent under the silver eyes of the moon.

They knew each other’s bodies, but everything became an adventure again. Elliot’s hips stuttered forward when Henna trailed fingers playfully up his abdomen and Henna made the most delightful sounds when Elliot cupped his rear and squeezed.

Unspoken murmurs of _more_ and _too much_ filled each breath they took and Elliot could only shiver as Henna cradled his head in tender, loving hands. They were close and yet not close enough, and Elliot dug his fingers into his husband’s waist as he urged the beautiful man to kiss him.

“On my lap, darling, that’s it.” Reverent whispers fell from Elliot’s mouth like a waterfall as Henna ducked his head to press their lips together. He was terribly, terribly close to the end and the desperate gleam in Henna’s eyes told Elliot that his husband was teetering as well. “I’m not going to last.”

“Then don’t,” Henna gasped, letting out a particularly lustful moan as Elliot ground up into him. “Let it out,” he whispered, bringing Elliot’s face to his chest. “I’ll be your canvas.”

Elliot growled when Henna’s hand closed around his erection. He opened his mouth and laved his tongue over Henna’s dusky nipples, rolling each bud around and suckling hard. Elliot felt the heat in his stomach burn white-hot as Henna keened, and with a few hard thrusts into the curve of his husband’s calloused hands, Elliot came undone.

He forced his eyes open as he began to paint Henna’s abdomen with his spend. The thick, pearly fluid clung to Henna’s skin and Elliot felt a sharp pang of satisfaction when Henna reached down to smear the liquid across his torso.

Elliot cupped Henna’s balls and crooned when his husband shivered. With his other hand, he began to stroke Henna’s erection, twisting his wrist as he coaxed Henna closer to the edge.

Henna’s eyes were dark, molten pools of desire staring down at him. With a sly smile, Elliot leaned forward and dragged his tongue up Henna’s abdomen and through the mess the two of them had made. Henna jerked in his hands and Elliot kissed his navel as the former found his release.

Henna liked being teased to the brink of oversensitivity, so Elliot tugged gently on his foreskin and watched his husband squirm. Henna tipped forward and Elliot followed him, slowly laying both of them down onto the covers. Their breaths mixed as they came back from their high and Henna hummed contentedly as Elliot ran fingers through his silver hair.

When both of them had caught their breaths, Henna touched Elliot’s jaw with gentle fingers. “Welcome home,” he murmured.

“I’m home.” Elliot nuzzled the top of his head. “I hope you liked the letters,” he said, smoothing a hand down Henna’s back.

“I did. I’m glad no one thought to visit me while you were gone; they would’ve caught me running around with a big, stupid smile on my face.”

“Nonsense. You have a radiant smile that can make even the pettiest witch swoon.” Elliot frowned thoughtfully. “On second thought, that may not be a good thing. I do have some skill with words, but I doubt I will be able to compete with someone with magic at their disposal. While I would love to see your smile every where we go, perhaps you should limit them unless we are alone. I would hate to lose you to an unsurmountable foe.”

Henna hummed and burrowed his nose into the crook of Elliot’s neck. “Oh, that won’t be a problem,” he breathed, “you see, I’m rather resistant to magic.”

Elliot’s lips quirked upward. “Is that so?”

“Mhmm. You can ask Marlon about my boots and rings and he’ll tell you all about it.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Henna let out a soft laugh. “You just don’t want to walk all the way over to the Adventurer’s Guild. You could get there pretty quickly if you just took the minecarts.”

“Henna, my darling, I know you are rather fond of your minecarts, but I can’t say I feel the same. Riding them with you once was more than enough, in my opinion.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Henna scooted up and kissed Elliot’s forehead. “How are you doing? I’m sorry you had to deal with mediocre accommodations on your tour.”

“Oh, I never meant to write those letters to worry you! I just merely wished to let you know how much I missed you and to tell you about my travels.” Elliot closed his eyes when Henna ran a comforting hand through his hair. “Although, I suppose worrying about those you love is second nature to you. Your capacity for caring about others is rather astounding.”

“I just wished you had a nice time touring. You know, sleep in nice, lush hotel rooms and eat delicious things.” Henna nuzzled his cheek. “I wanted to send you food after that letter you wrote about Joja meals, but I wasn’t sure if it would get to you before you had to move on to the next city.”

“I would’ve just missed it,” Elliot confirmed. “Although I did have fun composing that poem about that Joja meal—I thought you would enjoy it.”

“I did. It made me smile and think of all the wonderful things I could cook for you when you came back.” Elliot looked up at his husband and Henna leaned down to kiss him. “It was pretty lonely here while you were gone,” Henna whispered. “Russet kept me company, but I think he missed you just as much as I did. I’d usually come home and find him sleeping on your side of the bed.”

“Is that so? I’ll have to make him something nice for dinner tonight.” Elliot reached up a hand and twisted his fingers around a lock of Henna’s silver hair. “Well, my darling, as glad as I am to share these peaceful moments with you, I’m afraid I still haven’t gotten my fill of you yet.” He trailed a finger down Henna’s neck and traced the slope of his collarbone. “It’s been a very long week traveling from town to town and I have to say that I’ve rather missed your touch.”

Henna’s dark eyes twinkled and he swung a leg over Elliot to straddle his hips. “Oh? Is that so?”

“Indeed,” Elliot agreed, resting his hands on Henna’s waist. He applied pressure to his fingertips and felt a spark of lust race through him when Henna’s hips twitched forward. “Am I wrong to assume that you have felt the same?”

“No, you’re actually quite right,” Henna remarked playfully. He leaned forward until his mouth was at Elliot’s ear. “There were a few nights where I worked myself open thinking of you,” he whispered conspiratorially. “Your fingers, stroking me deep inside; your mouth pressing kisses to my thighs…” Elliot shivered as Henna gazed down at him, eyes dark and predatory. “You, ravaging me…”

“Filling you?” Elliot lifted a hand and groped blindly for the drawer on their nightstand. There was something wicked about the way that Henna watched him flail without offering him any assistance, but it just made Elliot’s thirst deepen. His husband was waiting on him to bring his fantasies to life.

“Filling me,” Henna agreed. “It’d spill out of me with each thrust and coat my thighs.” He ground down onto Elliot’s growing erection and let out a breathless moan. “Trickle down my legs. Pool on our sheets.”

Elliot felt his breath catch. “I applaud your imagination, but we’d certainly need a few rounds before we can make that particular fantasy feasible.”

“Who said you only came in me once?”

There should be a limit to how erotic his husband could be, Elliot thought helplessly as each of Henna’s words sunk into his brain. He was horribly aroused now, liquid beading at the tip of his erection as Henna led him deeper into lust. Thankfully, Henna seemed just as excited by his own words because he finally reached over and plucked the lube out of the drawer Elliot just couldn’t quite find.

“Work me open, Elliot,” Henna breathed, popping the bottle open and drizzling a generous amount of lubricant on his husband’s fingers. He splayed his own fingers across his abdomen, where Elliot’s previous release was still painted on his skin. “You need to soften me up before you make me sloppy.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Elliot choked out. “You _vixen_.”

Henna’s expression softened and he nuzzled Elliot’s cheek. “Please warm up the lube for me,” he whispered.

And now Elliot’s dick was hard and his heart was melting. Thankfully, the conflicting emotions cleared his mind enough for him regain his mental foothold and focus on properly warming the lubrication before he started prepping Henna.

Once his fingers were slick and ready, he closed his hand around Henna’s erection and pumped a few times. “You ready, my darling?” Elliot whispered, staring reverently at the dazed pleasure that crossed his husband’s face.

“Please,” Henna gasped. Elliot’s fingers found his entrance and gently teased the rim. Henna tipped his head back with a quiet moan and ground down, encouraging his husband’s exploration.

He looked like an impressionist painting come to life. Sunlight filtered through the gauzy, semi-translucent curtains on their windows and cascaded onto Henna’s arched form. Everything about him shone in the hazy light—his silver hair glistening like a wave of silk and his skin glowing rosy-brown. His dusky nipples, stiff with arousal, seemed to beckon Elliot forward to worship them.

So Elliot obeyed. He leaned closer and flicked the buds with his tongue, tasting the salt and richness of Henna’s skin. The first finger made its way into Henna’s velvety depths and stroked against a familiar spot that made both of them gasp. A soft cry left Henna’s mouth, short and high pitched, and Elliot lost himself as his husband’s pleasure translated into his own.

He worked Henna open slowly, questing with one finger before prodding with two. When satiny walls were stretched and accommodating of their guests, a third joined the mix. Henna let out a low sob when Elliot’s fingers teased along his prostate.

“Please, I need you.”

Elliot brushed Henna’s cheek with his lips. “You have me.” He withdrew his fingers and Henna’s hand closed around Elliot’s erection. Elliot felt his breath catch as his husband guided him inside and drew him forward for a kiss. “You feel like heaven.”

Henna’s eyes twinkled playfully. “Then aren’t we happy that heaven is a place on Earth,” he teased. He raised his hips and sat back down with a breathless laugh. “Oh, right there. Grind into me right there.”

They had used a lot of lube, but Henna seemed slicker than usual. Elliot thrust upwards and felt a shiver of satisfaction run through him when Henna cried out. “Right here?” He twisted his hips and Henna whimpered.

“Yeah.” The silver-haired man wrapped his arms loosely around Elliot’s neck. “Make me sloppy, Elliot.”

Elliot’s hands closed around Henna’s hips and pulled him down. “I’ll fill you with all that I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who decided to read the first chapter of this collection of drabbles! I have to say, I was kind of emboldened and decided to be a lot saucier with Elliot and his farmer...I hope it's to your liking.
> 
> I don't know the next time that I'll be updating, because to be honest I only really had one idea for SebastianxRowa and ElliotxHenna thus far, but I do think I have maybe one more thing I can figure out for Sebastian and his farmer...well, I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	3. You Bring Me to a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's unfair—the way you make me feel.

In moments like this, it was hard to keep up with her. His view of her was hazy as she made her way down his body, her breath tickling him as she settled on her knees. There was a flash of white and he gasped, the cold autumn air stinging his lungs at the light nip of her teeth against his skin.

He shivered and ran a hand through her hair. She rewarded him with the languid drag of her tongue over his skin. His hips twitched forward and he tilted his head back with a breathless curse. He felt her laughter rumble against his skin and he bit back the smile that was tugging at his lips. “You’re driving me crazy here,” Sebastian huffed, leaning back until his shoulders came into contact with the side of Rowa’s farmhouse. “Was this your way of telling me that you have an exhibitionist streak?” he asked, carding his fingers in her hair.

“Not an exhibitionist streak per say,” she replied, nuzzling along the waistband of his boxer briefs. Sebastian felt his cock stir and he fought off the urge to shiver. “I just wanted to spend some time with you out here. I don’t really plan on getting caught.”

Sebastian craned his neck forward and scanned their surroundings. There were three entrances to Rowa’s farm, but from what he understood, most people came from the direction of town. The southern exit was a good way away and Sebastian was pretty sure that he’d be able to see if anyone was coming before they got too close.

Currently, the two of them were tucked against the right side of her farmhouse, partially hidden by a row of preserve jars. Their only concern would if someone came through the northern entrance to the farm and unfortunately, the only people who seemed to take that route were the people in Sebastian’s family.

But it was a Thursday, so there was little chance that Maru would catch them in the act. Demetrius was always nose-deep in his notebook in the fall and Robin had said something about tackling a project today, so Sebastian was pretty sure they could get away with messing around.

Rowa gave him a particularly hard suck on the patch of skin above his underwear and he flinched. “We can go inside if you’re not comfortable out here,” she said, moving her hands away from where they had been teasing along his waistband.

It would be safer, for sure, but a part of Sebastian protested at her suggestion. He actually kind of welcomed the idea of being walked in on by someone just so that there would be some gossip about him and Rowa. The rumors would probably stop any of the other single people in Pelican Town from who were thinking to flirt with her.

That, and if Sebastian was being entirely honest, he wanted the gossip to wipe that proud smirk off Alex’s mouth for good. That gridball jock always liked to make fun of Sebastian because he preferred staying inside instead of participating in games where bodily collision was the norm and Sebastian was pretty sure that Alex had a crush on his girlfriend. The last time he had gone down to the pub for a game of pool with Sam, he’d seen Alex blushing furiously at a simple “hello” from Rowa.

So yeah, if being caught meant that Alex would get his feelings crushed, Sebastian kind of wanted someone to find him and Rowa in a compromising position.

“How far are we going?” he asked instead, brushing a thumb over her cheekbone.

Rowa bit her lip and Sebastian swallowed when her gaze became smouldering. “How far do you want to go?” she whispered. Her fingers tugged his waistband down a few centimeters and brushed against his newly-exposed skin.

They were going too fast and yet not fast enough. They had only started going out a week ago after sharing a kiss over the bouquet she had thrust in his face. A part of Sebastian’s brain told him that some heavy petting was the furthest they could go for now, but the rest of him really, _really_ wanted to know how she tasted. How she shivered as his fingers took her apart.

How heated her eyes would be when he pressed into her.

They’d spent a good year and a half building up to this, he rationalized as he traced the curve of her lips with his fingers. Granted, he had only started wanting to kiss her after that time she had taken his side in a round of the Solarion Chronicles, but that amounted to at least half a year of pining after her as she ran around winning the hearts of every soul in Pelican Town.

Simply put, he felt like he wanted all of her. Six months wasn’t very long to wait for someone to reciprocate your feelings, but she hadn’t rejected any of his advances after they had started dating. No protests when he looped his fingers through her beltloops to bring her closer or when he made out with her by the mountain lake. When he had tugged up the hem of her shirt an inch and drew slow circles on her skin.

Maybe he wasn’t being so conceited for thinking she wanted him too.

“However far you’ll let me,” he breathed.

Rowa’s eyes darkened and he shivered. She looked like she was ready to ruin him. “Is this okay?” she murmured, pressing her fingers against the briefs peeking out from his unzipped jeans.

Wordlessly, Sebastian raised his hips to encourage her. Rowa’s fingers dipped under his waistband and trailed their way through his pubic hair. They found his erection just seconds away from full mast and closed around it gently. Sebastian let out a heavy breath and Rowa’s eyes flew up to his. She seemed to be reassured by what she saw because she began to gently coax his cock out of his pants.

“Good?”

“Yeah. Your hands feel good.” Sebastian’s brain whited out for a brief moment when he felt both hard callouses and soft skin brush down his shaft.

“I started using lotion lately,” Rowa mumbled. Sebastian’s breath caught when he saw a tinge of red on her cheeks and the gears in his head turned. Farm work was absolutely grueling on the hands and he remembered feeling how rough hers had been when he pulled her under his umbrella just a month ago.

He had a feeling he understood why she suddenly started caring about her hands. He felt a sharp stab of lust and didn’t bother to suppress the satisfaction that blossomed in his chest. “Were you hoping for something like this?” he asked, the fire in his belly growing as he watched her stroke him. “Did you make your hands soft for me?”

Rowa looked up at him with guilty eyes and red cheeks and he suddenly felt like there were butterflies fluttering in his head and drowning out his thoughts with their wing flaps. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he growled as his hips stuttered forward. He could feel precum pooling at the head of his cock and his chest heaved when Rowa smeared the drop with her thumb.

“Is that a good thing?” she whispered.

He needed to kiss her. He wanted to drag his hands down her sides and squeeze his fingers in the gap between her underwear and her skin. “Come up here,” he told her, closing a hand around her wrist and tugging her to her feet. She leaned into him and he welcomed her weight as she pressed him against her farmhouse. His cock rubbed against the rough material of her denim and he shivered when she cupped his face with her hands. “I want you,” he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She froze. It was early—too early—he could tell these thoughts were also rushing through her mind, but he couldn’t find it in himself to take his words back. But thankfully, she relaxed and leaned forward, her nose brushing his. “I want you too,” she whispered against his mouth.

Sebastian let out a low groan and caught her lips. They were soft and delightfully plush. Rowa made a keening noise and opened her mouth, her tongue prodding softly against the seam of his lips. He welcomed her in and felt like his senses were being electrified when she twisted her tongue around his.

She had a sinful mouth, he decided blearily as she kissed him. She arched her back as he dipped one hand in the back of her jeans and used his other to unbutton the front of her pants. The zipper opened with a sharp tug and he swallowed her gasp when his fingers found her folds. “Sebastian,” she whispered and he ducked his head to press a burning kiss against the side of her neck. Her hands fell from his face and he felt his mind cloud when she tugged her shirt up and over her breasts.

She reached behind herself and suddenly her bra was loose. Sebastian leaned forward and suckled at the exposed skin, relishing its softness against his tongue. Rowa encouraged him on with a breathless murmur and he licked and kissed his way down to her nipple. She squeaked when he closed his mouth around the bud and ran his tongue over it in tight circles. He felt her fingers flutter down his sides and dig into his back.

She kissed his head as he released her nipple to nuzzle into the valley of her breasts. He lapped at the soft skin he found there, whimpering softly when she pressed her thigh against the underside of his cock. One of his hands flew to her breast and teased the velvety skin of her areola. Rowa let out a soft cry and ground her hips against his. Sebastian’s free hand ghosted its way down her abdomen and slipped under her underwear. He crooked a finger into her folds and felt her shudder in his arms.

“Here?” he whispered.

“Mmm,” she hummed, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Please.”

She was already wet when his fingers delved deeper. Sebastian felt a familiar tingle in his thighs at the slickness on his fingertips and the way she let out soft, encouraging moans in his ear.

Sebastian leaned back and met her eyes. He pressed a finger against her folds and she shifted her hips to slide him in. He was met with velvety walls and no resistance, and the realization made his head spin. “More,” she breathed, closing a hand around his cock. “Please.”

There was something bewitching about the way she asked for him. He couldn’t find it in him to deny her. Sebastian slipped two fingers into her depths and spread them to stretch her. His palm ground against her clit and she mewled, resting her forehead against his. She rewarded him with a firm downward stroke of her hand and Sebastian felt sparks race up his spine. “More?” he asked.

There was a hazy look in her eyes, but she gave him a nod anyway. Sebastian was pretty sure she wanted him to continue, but there was a part of him that wanted to make sure. “Give me a safeword,” he told her. He nudged her nose with his. “Just in case something happens.”

Rowa’s brows furrowed and she leaned in slightly. “Stoplight system,” she said against his lips. “Red is ‘stop’, yellow is ‘wait’, green is ‘go’.” She pressed a kiss to his mouth. Her dark eyes were open when they parted. “Blue is ‘don’t you dare stop’.”

Sebastian felt his breath catch in his throat. “And what color is it now?”

“ _Blue_.” She ground her hips into his hand. “ _Please_.”

He pressed three fingers into her and she left a trail of kisses down his cheek. His cock strained in her hand and she lightly traced her nails over the tip. Sebastian shuddered and thrust his fingers harder, earning a low sob of pleasure from Rowa.

Her touch was so teasing, he thought dizzily. She would give him a firm stroke every once in a while, but mostly her fingers danced around his frenulum. It was as if she was keeping him at bay, taking special care to keep him away from his climax. It was almost as if she…

“I’m close,” she breathed. “I—” her cheeks were flushed, but her eyes were wide and steady. “I want you inside me,” she whispered.

Sebastian shivered. “Yeah?” he asked, voice rough.

To his surprise, Rowa’s walls tightened around his fingers and she whimpered. “You okay?” he asked, his heart skipping in his chest.

The furrow of her brow was strangely vulnerable. “Don’t ask me that,” she grumbled.

Sebastian studied her face. Despite her words, she didn’t seem all that upset. “You sure about that?”

Rowa’s face turned red and she turned her face away.

“Rowa?” Sebastian asked softly.

She directed a petulant pout in his direction. “I didn’t say ‘red’, did I?”

Sebastian’s eyes widened as realization settled over him. Laughter bubbled in his chest and he ducked his head to snicker against her breast. When he lifted his head again, he saw that Rowa had a flustered scowl on her face. “Can I turn us around?” he asked, nudging her nose with his.

“Do whatever you want,” she huffed. She let him switch their positions so that her back was pressed against the side of her farmhouse and he was leaning over her. When they were resettled, her pout had more or less disappeared and she was looking up at him with curious eyes.

His gaze flickered over her and he felt heat pool in his stomach. She was quite a sight to behold, with her shirt and bra bunched up over her breasts and the black curls of her pubic hair peeking over the elastic of the panties he had tugged down with his fingers. He hooked his thumb into the waistband of her jeans and underwear. “Can I?”

She responded to his question by arching her back so the fabric pulled away from her skin. Her jeans weren’t particularly tight, so they easily fell to the ground when he dragged the material down the curve of her rear. Rowa pulled her panties down the rest of the way and stepped out of her pants.

Sebastian ran a hand down her hip and she raised her right leg. He leaned closer and hooked her leg around his waist. He shivered when his cock brushed against the soft skin on her stomach. “Condom?” he asked.

“Pill,” she murmured. “But we can move inside if you want one.”

Cleanup would be much easier with a condom, but something inside of Sebastian shivered at the thought of entering Rowa bare. She watched as he took himself in hand and parted her folds with his cock. “Is this okay?”

Rowa cupped his jaw and kissed him. He closed his eyes and curled his tongue against hers. When they parted, there was a shy look in her eyes. “Something tells me we should go slower,” she sighed, “but I just can’t help myself.” Her arms came around him and he felt her fingertips touch his shoulder blades. “I really want you.”

Her words stoked the fire in his belly. “I really want you too.”

Rowa’s eyes grew hazy again and she raised her hips slightly. “So I guess we shouldn’t keep each other waiting?”

He brushed his nose against hers. “We really shouldn’t,” he agreed.

“So…” she trailed off, her fingers digging gently into his skin.

“So?” Rowa shivered and Sebastian felt his heartrate accelerate when he felt her entrance spasm just over the head of his cock. She raised her eyes to his and he held her gaze as he slowly began to press himself in. Her walls shifted around him, teasing his length and shooting off fireworks in his head. A low hiss left his throat and he bit the inside of his cheek to give his senses some respite from the pleasure that pooled deep in his core.

When his hips finally rested against hers, Sebastian saw Rowa struggle to fight off a smile and he furrowed his brows. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“This is so cliché,” she whispered conspiratorially. Her eyes danced and she brushed his nose with hers. “This whole ‘stare into my eyes’ thing.”

Sebastian wanted to get frustrated with her for ruining the mood, but her words honestly didn’t bother him as much as he thought they would. He was a pessimistic guy—cynical even—but there was something about Rowa that made him want to do all those sappy romantic things that happened in the romance novels he swore he never read. And, even if he hated to admit it, there was some truth in the tall fantasies woven in their stories. He felt both satisfied and insatiable when it came to Rowa, as cliché as it was.

“Is that a problem?” Sebastian asked, pressing their foreheads together.

Rowa’s eyes widened and she turned her gaze away quickly. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she reluctantly glanced at him with a timid expression on her face. “I can’t help if you make me feel all sappy inside,” he whispered. He pressed his hips against her and felt her walls flutter around his cock. “You feel like heaven around me.”

She jerked in his arms with a gasp. “Sebby,” she whined, digging her fingers in. She seemed to realize something because her face flushed red and she buried her face in his shoulder. “Sorry. I shouldn’t call you that.”

It was something that his mother called him, but there was something about the way that Rowa said it that made his chest feel warm. “It’s okay,” he murmured, brushing his lips along the curve of her ear. “I like it when you say it.”

Rowa turned her face toward him, her eyes wide and hesitant. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He thrust his hips shallowly and Rowa let out a shaky breath. “How are you feeling, baby?” Sebastian scowled. Shit, that pet name came out of nowhere. He watched Rowa carefully to gage her reaction.

To his surprise, she shuddered and let out a low cry. “Good,” she said dazedly.

Sebastian stared at her. “Yeah?”

Rowa’s walls convulsed around him and she scowled halfheartedly at him. “You’ve gotta stop that,” she grumbled.

He felt a smile tug at his lips. “ _Yeah_?” he teased, leaning closer. His breath was stuttering in his chest and his mind was dizzy with pleasure, but he couldn’t help prodding at her, not when she looked up at him with those hazy eyes.

She shivered, her expression shy and vulnerable. “Sebby,” she whimpered.

This was new, Sebastian thought. He was no stranger to porn and kinks, but he hadn’t thought Rowa would be so sensitive to teasing like this. Even repeating her words in a teasing tone seemed to be enough to get her shaking. “You feel so good, squeezing me so sweetly,” he said, thrusting his hips gently.

Rowa let out a cry and Sebastian growled when her nails dug into his skin. He didn’t even bother to hide the triumphant smirk that crossed his face.

It looked like his girlfriend had a bit of a praise kink. Sebastian wasn’t the sweetest smooth-talker in the world, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t milk that for all it was worth. “You’re soaking, baby,” he told her as he rolled his hips. “Don’t you hear how wet you are?”

Rowa glared at him as her body shook, but she still hadn’t said her safeword. Sebastian rubbed at her clit with his thumb and her eyebrows knitted with euphoria. It was strangely empowering to thrust into her with such a trusting, vulnerable expression on her face and know that she was enjoying every moment of it, he realized. He was in control of the situation and it was because she willingly gave it to him.

The rush made Sebastian’s hips stutter. Before he knew it, he was pounding a steady rhythm against Rowa’s hips and she was arching her back to get him deeper. He moaned in her ear and she let out a cry in return, squeezing around him in earnest. He pressed kisses up her neck as she trailed her fingers down his abdomen.

His hands were hot and possessive on her hips. Her hand was between her legs, fingers rubbing in tight circles above where he ground into her. Sebastian felt his brain spluttering to a stop as he thrust harder and Rowa’s velvety walls stroked his cock. The smack of his hips against hers was intoxicating. It feels too good, he thought hazily.

Her hand came up to squeeze his shoulder. “I’m—”

He nuzzled her ear. “Yeah?”

Rowa let out a sharp cry and convulsed around him. She was climaxing, Sebastian realized dazedly as her walls pulsed around his length. She throbbed around him and he felt his rhythm being thrown to the wolves when she bit down on the crook of his shoulder. “Fuck—Fuck,” Sebastian hissed as his orgasm washed over him.

He buried himself deep as he began to cum inside of her. A fierce rush of possessiveness crashed onto him and he turned her face toward him. He left a blazing trail of kisses up her neck as she squirmed and bucked against him. “Rowa,” he growled, “ _Rowa_.”

Her eyes were glassy with pleasure and she sobbed when his lips captured hers. He brushed aside her hand, which had stopped moving when her orgasm hit, and rubbed firm circles against her clit. Rowa cried out and he swallowed it, coaxing her through the rest of her climax as his hips shifted minutely.

She let out a pained squeak and nipped his shoulder again. “ _Yellow_ ,” she gasped. “ _Yellow yellow yellow_.”

Sebastian shivered and forced his hips to stop. “Sorry. Oversensitive?”

He felt Rowa relax against him and nuzzle the place she had bitten him. “Mmm,” she hummed. After a few moments of silence, her fingers soothed over the spot where her teeth had dug into him. “I’m sorry about that,” she whispered. “I don’t usually bite.”

“I’m hoping you biting me is a good thing?” he asked, resting their foreheads together. Her walls were still twitching around him and he closed his eyes to savor the aftershocks of her climax.

“You made me lose myself for a moment, is all,” she sniffed.

Sebastian felt a smile cross his face. “ _Is all?_ ” he echoed.

Rowa buried her face his shoulder and he felt embarrassment radiate off her in waves. “Shut up,” she whined. “You’re being mean, Sebby.”

He chuckled and kissed the curve of her ear. “Sorry,” he said even though both of them didn’t believe him. She leaned back and regarded him with mildly wary eyes. “Still think we’re going too fast?”

“Yep,” she quipped. He felt delight bubble in his chest when her lips turned upward in a smile that mirrored his. “So why don’t you bring me inside and take me faster?”


	4. The Time and the Place that we

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nectar and ambrosia, dripping from your lips.

The way he shivered and leaned into her, she loved. The way his eyes glazed over, bright and heated, she loved. The way he hissed her name and pressed his sweaty forehead against her shoulder, she loved.

Maru petted him and he cursed. Her fingers teased along him and she watched him shudder at the drag of her callouses. He was beautiful; black hair sticking to his temples and shoulders shaking as she pressed her love into his skin. His thighs closed tight around her arm and he squeezed once. Rich, corded muscle from seasons of farming, fishing, and mining rippled under alabaster skin. “Please,” he breathed, hoping to tempt her with the supple arch of his back.

His chest was flushed so Maru kissed it, lips skimming over pale scars and delightfully sensitive nipples. He never liked it when she played with them, though, so she leaned forward, nibbling her way along his collarbone instead. She laved her tongue over his pulse point and nicked him with her teeth. Like clockwork, he jolted and let out a breathless moan.

“Give me your fingers,” he gasped. He raised his head to gaze at her, expression soft and hazy. “I want them.”

He was soaking, Maru noted when she glanced between his legs. He was such a pretty pink, dark and glistening, that she wanted to nestle between his thighs and drag her tongue over him. Suckle him until he cried out, sweet and overwhelmed and shaking.

But she would save that for another later. Instead, she traced his shape with gentle fingers, taking in the way he shivered against their sheets. When she dipped her fingers inside of him, she found herself enveloped in velvety walls dripping with slick. Maru found herself salivating at the thought of licking his taste from her hands.

“You’re so wet,” she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. He let out a noiseless whimper and closed his eyes, surrendering to the plushness of her lips. Maru felt him cup her jaw and she hummed, leaning—falling—deeper into him. She kissed him, slow and languid, reveling in the subtle sweetness of his mouth. When she finally pulled away from him, he shivered, dark eyes burning into her with behind straight, short eyelashes. “Were you expecting something?”

His walls spasmed around her and he let out a low hiss. He hid his molten eyes behind a skin-kissed forearm and turned his face away, the flush of his chest deepening. Maru watched him with lidded eyes, taking in the colors that decorated his body.

He was a half-finished canvas, painted by the colors of labor and her love. Golden brown and rich where the sun caressed him, glowing marble everywhere it could not. Her marks, deep and purpling, were suckled where only she could touch him. There was a yellowing bruise on his side, a shiny pink scar that cut across his abdomen, and three dark moles arranged in a straight line under soft skin that had been pulled taut by Harvey’s neat stitches.

Maru thought they looked like stars.

“I asked you a question, Spire.”

Her husband jolted when she stroked his pubic hair, brushing it against the grain with a slow sweep of her thumb. She could see the embarrassment that swept over him, his ears bright crimson from where they peeked out from his hair. He lifted a hand and drew her closer, dark eyes gleaming defiantly before she slid hers shut.

The way he kissed her was filthy; his tongue curling against hers with firm, velvety strokes. Maru’s hips stuttered, searching for friction, anything to press against to offer some respite from the throbbing between her legs. She felt Spire shift beneath her and pleasure coursed up her spine when he pressed a strong, muscled thigh against her. She ground down onto him, humming her gratitude against his mouth. 

She traced the groves of his palate with her tongue, giddiness and desire bubbling in her chest as he shivered. “More?” she breathed, fascinated with the flutter of his eyelashes and the flush of on his cheeks.

Spire hummed, the contented sound breaking when she swept her thumb over him. His back arched and he choked out a breathless sob at the twist of her fingers inside of him. He raised his hips, encouraging her to press into him, to coax him closer to his limits with her calloused fingerpads and a slow, syrupy sweet confidence that she never thought she had.

It wasn’t everyday that she could see him like this. Even in the rarer moments where Maru was initiating, Spire was always good at giving as much as he got. Every grind of his hips, every drag of his tongue, was just a reminder of how much he hungered for her. He barely gave her time to breathe in the fleeting moments after she’d bring him to orgasm—his fingers would already be pressing fervently into her even as his legs were still shaking from his high.

But today was one of those days where Spire let himself go. He let himself beg for her touch, let her be the giver. Let himself take and take and be greedy in all the ways she was greedy for him.

He was close, slick and squirming on her fingers. Maru couldn’t help the smile that tugged on her lips as she drew back from him and smoothed both hands down his legs. Spire twitched at the rasp of her callouses on his skin and peeked at her from under his forearm. There was a wary gleam in his eye and Maru felt laughter bubble up in her chest, airy and delighted.

“May I taste you?” she whispered.

Spire’s cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red. “You’re not allowed to sound so nice when you say something so filthy,” he grumbled, tearing his eyes away. Maru didn’t bother to chase him; instead, she drank in the sight of him—fixated on the quiver of his thighs and minute shifts of his hips.

He was close and she was hungry.

Spire squeaked when she swatted him with a light hand, her fingertips grazing the place she wanted to lick and suck and taste. “Spire,” she murmured, letting an edge of impatience bleed into her voice. His hips bucked in response and his eyes found her again, molten and greedy.

“Please,” he breathed, giving in to her unspoken demands and she obliged, lowering herself in a slow, graceful swoop. Her tongue pressed against him with one fluid motion, hot and velvety and _textured_ and Spire sobbed, his hand burying itself into her hair to keep her there, pinned between his thighs.

There was a richness to him that coated Maru’s tongue. She smoothed over him with a languid lick, teasing along his folds and coaxing his cries to higher and higher pitches. She suckled him, keeping the pressure gentle but constant as she dragged her mouth over him.

Every once in a while, she’d give him a particularly hard suck just to hear him choke on a sob.

“Close,” he whimpered, after the rasp of her tongue left his nerve endings fried and overstimulated. His words were falling to pieces as she laved her tongue over him again and again. “Close—I’m close— _please._ ”

Maru pressed more firmly against him and swirled her tongue with firm, brusque strokes. Cum, she thought at the sight and feel of him shaking around her. He was desperate and wound tighter than the polished copper springs she loved, pleas incoherent and stuttering as they left his plush, bite-swollen lips. The knowledge that she had brought him there, to that brink of no return sent a blazing trail of satisfaction down her spine. Maru pressed her thighs together as she slipped her fingers between her own legs, effortlessly finding and tending to her own need with quick, circular motions.

Spire keened and Maru lapped at the new wave of slick that trickled out of him. It made her dizzy—the richness that sat on her tongue and coated her mouth had her hips twitching with need. She moaned against him and sucked harder.

Cum, she thought as his thighs squeezed around her head.

Cum, she thought as the grip on her tightened and all she could hear were his desperate breaths over the thundering of her heartbeat.

Cum, she thought as an off-rhythm twitch of her own fingers rubbing in frantic circles set off a seizing, soul-shattering pleasure from deep within her core.

A low moan left Maru’s mouth as she felt her walls clench, as she felt her legs spasm and her hips shake. Her fingers kept working in between her thighs, milking every second of her orgasm and _oh_ that was Spire falling over the brink with her, a broken cry tearing itself from his throat as he bowed his back and arched toward the sky.

She suckled him diligently even as her own fingers left her shaking and dazed. Spire shivered against her for a few more seconds before a pained whine left him and his fingers were there, tugging at her hair. Hazily, she rose onto her elbows and let him coax her forward until their foreheads were pressed together and the heat between their legs start to cool.

She could feel how slick she made him, how wet he got for her, as her body came to arrest against his. Maru pressed a kiss to his collarbone and felt a deep sense of contentment settle into her bones at the low hum he gave in response. “Good?” she mouthed against his skin even though she already knew his answer from the sleepy look in his eye and the languid limpness of his limbs.

“The best,” he mumbled and Maru couldn’t help the puff of adoration and pride that escaped her. But Spire was too far gone to notice and Maru felt her heart swell and bloom at the quiet “I love you” he whispered before slipping away into the arms of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been in the works for....almost 6 months. I had this idea since last year and according to my word document, I didn't start writing it until February of this year. To all of those who were hoping to see another chapter in this drabble series, thank you for waiting. I hope this chapter brings you joy.
> 
> If it wasn't entirely clear, this chapter was between Maru and her husband, Spire. I lay down some sparse hints here and there, but I intentionally wanted to write this moment between them in away that does not explicitly identify Spire as trans. While I understand that some people have wanted me to note this at the very beginning of this chapter instead of only addressing it at the end, I was worried that people would fixate on the fact that Spire was trans. Sometimes I feel like people who are trans end up experiencing a society that is obsessed with that trans identity instead of seeing them as a person, first and foremost.
> 
> I suppose I just wanted to introduce you all to my beloved Spire without giving you too many things to assume about him. Yes, he is trans, but he's also someone with a stupidly bright smile, laughter that can light up a room, and someone who can make Maru, who I've always championed as graysexual, yearn to learn what love is like with a person like him. He's Spire, he's trans, and he's also many things other than that.
> 
> To those who feel affronted because I chose not to label this chapter as containing a scene between a transperson and his beloved, I apologize for any kind of offense or upset I may have caused. But I hope you got to see and appreciate him for all of him instead of fixating on his trans identity.
> 
> And to all of you who have read this absurdly long author's note, thank you so much for taking time and listening to my musings. I have a chapter planned for Sebastian and Rowa (apologies to those who were hoping for new pairings or more from Elliot and Henna--for some reason my imagination only seems to run wild with scenarios for Mr. Emo boy and Rowa-dearest), but it'll probably take me a while to get that one out. Apologies in advance--but I deeply appreciate anyone who looks forward to that one.


	5. The Way that You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd breathe you in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers for the newest Stardew update...

He was going to lose himself in her. Velvet eyes, sun-kissed skin, hands hardened with hard labor and long hours, dragging over him in mind-numbing sweeps. She was the taste he’d been craving for the last few days but couldn’t put a name to, an itch he could never think to scratch on his own.

Sebastian pressed his tongue to the curve of Rowa’s breast and licked the sweat from her skin. Salty and musky, with a heaviness that lingered on his tastebuds and made his mouth water.

How could a person so weathered and worn by life be so soft around him? Her folds enveloped him like a rosebud, petals brushing along his length and stoking the fire deep within his chest.

 _It’s been too long_. How many times had he thought those four words? They crossed his mind every time he had her in his arms, even when they greeted the morning together with chaste kisses that smelled of coffee and sleep. He started every day with her, waking up in the warm embrace of their marital bed and seeing her dark head buried in the pillow next to him.

Their moments together followed a strange, sinusoidal curve. Glimpses of her when they were still being acquainted, longer hours when they were dating, most of a day when they were married. But then work and adventure called her far and away from him, to battle faraway monsters and to fish up the denizens of the deep.

He hadn’t minded any of it. He’d gotten used to being alone, so the time she spent away just made him happier to see her when she came back.

Then came their children, and Sebastian’s days were anything but lonely. Rowa stayed close at first, but she was a sailor drawn to the sirens’ songs, unable to resist the promises of new discoveries and new lands.

But never had Sebastian ever had to doubt her love for him, not when he was the one she always returned to. She sank into him in the dead of the night, reaching for his slumbering form and nuzzling close. More often than not, he stirred with the feeling of her in his arms, safe and warm and _home_.

She’d gotten better about not staying out to late, recently, he mused. The Skull Caverns were losing their luster, and Rowa seemed to tire of chores. Of running errands for the townsfolk, of spending long hours waiting on a fish to bite, of knocking gemstones loose from their nodes. She’d come home an hour before he headed off to bed, dead-set on listening to his day and soaking his presence in.

Her devotion to him made his ego swell in ways he had thought were impossible. His wife, toiling away the day and coming back to ask about him, even when her limbs were near immobile with exhaustion…

He’d spent every one of those nights pouring his love into her, mouthing the words he was too shy to say into her skin.

But those days had become few and far between, ever since Willy introduced Rowa to his father’s old steamboat. His wife went back into overdrive, tempted away by whispers of new adventures, new sights, new experiences. She started coming home after midnight, arms boneless from chopping hardwood all day and gathering every scrap of iridium ore she could find. Two weeks later, she had been bound for Ginger Island and returned smelling of the ocean and smoke.

She had worked tirelessly throughout winter, bringing home ripened pineapples, dragon’s teeth, and cinder shards. Her hands were freer now that it was too cold to grow crops, and while Sebastian was glad that she was enjoying herself, the nights seemed to grow longer without her here.

So when she had come home early today, bright-eyed and smiling, Sebastian hadn’t hesitated to drag her off to bed.

“The kids?” she’d asked when he pushed her onto the mattress.

“Already asleep. They wore themselves out playing galaxy fighters with Sam today,” he’d replied, far too preoccupied with stripping her of her clothes to elaborate. “We can check up on them later; just let me have you now.”

And she was his, gasping and lovely in his arms, head thrashing from side to side helplessly. “Sebby,” she whined when he slipped a hand under her waist to tilt her hips in the angle that drove her wild. “Sebby, no—”

“ _Yes_ ,” he rumbled, nipping at her collarbone. “You like it when I press here, right? Deep inside of you, rubbing right against your walls…”

Rowa twisted her face away with a choked sob, her fingers digging into his shoulders as her back arched needily for him.

 _Well, at least your body’s honest_ , he thought fondly. She was so cute like this, embarrassed by the way her body gave into him. The way it longed for him, the way it hungered for his touch—

He missed nights like these, when he could worship her without another thought on his mind.

Sebastian thrust into her again. It struck all the same spots as his previous ones did, dragged in all the right places like the others did, but it had her clenching around him, grasping at him with desperate hands and stuttered breath. “I’m— _ah?_ ” Rowa cried, brows twisting helplessly. She let out a few more strained whimpers as her hips bucked against his, her fingers digging bruises into his skin.

He loved it when she fell apart in his arms. “That’s it, let it go,” he murmured. He brushed his nose against the line of her jaw, huffing out a low noise of pleasure as she tightened around him again. “It feels good to come even when you’re not expecting it, huh? Go ahead and let it all out.”

He kept his thrusts languid and deep as she shook and quaked against him. Before long, he found himself following suit; too overwhelmed by the luxurious flutter of her walls to resist any longer.

It was a strange but not wholly unwelcoming feeling to come from a slow grind. Sebastian would be lying if he said he didn’t prefer closing out their sessions with desperate, rough thrusts, but there was something extraordinary about letting himself crawl his way over the finish line. His climax felt like it was being fed to him slowly, bit by bit, and even when his base instincts screamed at him to piston forward with reckless abandon, his hips remembered their mission and stayed slow.

It was a tease; an orgasm made all the more powerful with each spasm of Rowa’s warmth around him. Each minute twitch, every needy squeeze—it was like her entire being longed for him and his for hers, but it was a game to them both.

It felt like heaven, spilling inside of her. He came with a groan, the sound rumbling as it emerged from deep within the confines of his chest. Sebastian sheathed himself in till the hilt, the heat of his release pooling around his cock as he filled the condom around him. He could feel exhaustion and a pleasant numbness creeping into his mind, but just post-orgasm was the best time for him to tease, to milk every last bit of their release and drive them both insane.

“You feel that, baby?” he whispered, rolling his hips and sending oversensitive sparks up his spine. “Feel me filling you up, all hot and sticky? I can’t wait to watch it all leak back out.”

Rowa let out a helpless moan at his words, her eyes glassy and brows twisted as she bucked back against him. “Sebby,” she whimpered, twisting her hips. “ _Sebby_.”

She reached a hand towards him and he took it, brushing the briefest of kisses against her fingers before he thrust again. Each additional movement made him feel like his senses had been seared with the white heat of a branding iron, but it was a lot more pleasurable than he thought.

“You’re so sweet for me, Rowa,” he murmured. His voice, raspy and gentle, earned a thin, vulnerable cry from her. “So soft and eager to suck me in…” he pressed his lips against his curled fingers again. “Make sure you milk me until I’m dry.”

To be honest, there were many days that Sebastian cursed his reluctance to speak his mind so clearly. He couldn’t help envying people like Elliot, who could croon sweet nothings as if it was as easy as breathing. The long-haired author always seemed more than at ease with letting romantic, poetic lines pill from his lips like they were casual observations about the weather. Hell, even Harvey or Sam looked like they could be moved to say hopelessly tender things, if they found the right person to coax it out of them.

Sebastian, on the other hand, could only feel emboldened enough to dote on Rowa during sex. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t tried to be sweet on her during the less sexual parts of their life together, but he had always felt a need to withdraw, to pull back and give an excuse instead.

Oh, I made you coffee, but it was just because I had a nightmare last night and couldn’t go back to bed. Oh, I went on a drive last night because I wanted to assert my independence, but I won’t tell you I missed you while I was gone.

Oh, I went walking through the mines because I had a lot on my mind, not because I wanted to get you something just to make you smile.

He hated himself for it, but Rowa was patient and undemanding. He always felt guilty when she accepted his gifts with a warm, flattered smile (she used to look a lot more surprised when he first started doing these sorts of things) because he knew there was so much more that he could do.

After all, Rowa had given him a home, a family, and more financial stability than he could ever have dreamed of. She worked hard hours so he could explore his dreams of game development, and she had never batted an eyelash when he asked her if she could take care of the kids for the day. (Sometimes, he asked her to do it just so that he could have an excuse to see her all day and so she could spend some quality time with their children. Sebastian knew he often came off as an absent guy, but he had been listening carefully when Rowa expressed her worries about their kids coming to resent her, given how often she was away fishing or off exploring dangerous mines.)

Being sweet only during sex was the best he could do for now. The thought of cuddling up to her in the morning, unsolicited and without any excuses (like being caught up in the mood, for instance) still made Sebastian’s skin crawl, but he was relieved to find that his reservations eased with every passing month. It was getting easier to imagine the day when he could say something loving without making it creepy (“I like watching you”; are you serious with that bullcrap?), and with luck, it’d be just as easy to do it too.

One of these days, he was going to find the courage to vocally cheer for her during the fishing tournament or be the first to ask for a dance. He was going to hold her hand while they watched the moon jellies or be scared along with her as they braved the yearly Spirit’s Eve maze.

But for now he would just shower Rowa with soft kisses and devoted nuzzles, all within the safety of his arms and their marital bed.

“I love you, Rowa,” he told her as her legs tightened around him and he leaned down to press their foreheads together. “I may not be the kind of guy to say it often, but know that I love you for all that you are.”

Her eyes, once glazed over and hazy from the force of her orgasm, sharpened and focused on him with all the luster of polished obsidian. “Even when I ask you for kisses every morning?” she prompted, her smile lazy and warm. “Even when I fall asleep on the floor and you have to carry me to bed?”

“Even then,” Sebastian assured her. He pressed a fleeting kiss to her lips and murmured, “One of these days, I’ll be the one to ask first. And if I find you like that again, you’ll just have to sleep in with me. Take the day slower, easier, if you can.”

Rowa’s gaze softened and she wound her arms around him to tug him close. “I’ll be looking forward to that, Sebby,” she breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently got back into playing Stardew now that 1.5 is up and this idea came to me just as I was trying to fall asleep last night. It's been a long while since I've last updated this fic, and part of the problem is that I couldn't remember what the last prompt I had planned for Sebastian and Rowa.
> 
> As a heads up, I just wanted to let you all know that this story will probably not be updated regularly. This is kind of a fun project for me, I suppose; a place for me to dump random nsfw ideas as they come to me, so there won't be any schedule for it. So with that, please accept this apology in advance for future hiatuses or long periods of time where this story won't be updated.
> 
> I will of course, do my best to write when inspiration strikes, but since I've been feeling pretty burned out from writing (other stories) lately, it may be quite a while before I can add another chapter. That, and this drabble collection is getting pretty Sebastian/Rowa-centric, and I should probably spend a little more time giving some of my other farmers some love.
> 
> If any of you guys would like to see more of Elliot/Henna and Maru/Spire, I'd be very happy to know (although I can't guarantee that I'd be able to write anything for them since I'm really finicky as a writer. I'm really, really sorry).
> 
> Ah, and as a last note, if any of you are confused as to why Sebastian keeps talking as if he's not wearing a condom, might I point you to Ch.1 of this drabble series where he explains that both of them have a bit of a breeding kink? That's why he talks about "spilling into" Rowa even though he's got a condom on.


End file.
